This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310316891.7 filed on Jul. 25, 2013, and Chinese patent application No. 201310437114.8 filed on Sep. 15, 2013 the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a data processing method and an electronic device.
In recent years, with the popularization of electronic devices such as desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones among the others, people not only can perform voice communication, text transmission easily, but also can perform video communication conveniently. During a video communication, a user often shows emotions like excitement, pleasure, and so on when talking about certain topics with relatives, friends, etc. However, these scenes fleet, the user cannot keep these memorable clips. Although at present it is proposed to store video images from start of the communication to end thereof to facilitate the user viewing after the communication, and the user can manually cut a desired image, this approach is cumbersome and the acquired image is unnatural, and often many wonderful moments are omitted.
In addition, at present, people can share uploaded pictures and videos and so on with friends that are video-communicated on an instant messaging software like QQ, Wechat etc., in a traditional sharing mode, when friends are video chatting, if seeing a picture shared by the counterpart, usually evaluation on the uploaded image can be expressed by clicking on a picture identifier like “Support”, “Praise”, “Red heart” etc. below the picture or manually entering texts.
However, in the traditional evaluation mode, people need to use a keyboard or a mouse to enter or click some picture identifiers or enter texts, this mode needs to be completed manually, if a mistaken operation occurs on the keyboard or the mouse, erroneous evaluation information will be produced.